dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Seven Great Satans (Dragons of the Apocalypse)
The Seven Great Satans also known as the New Satan Faction or the New Devil Society is a term which refers to the Seven Satan System created by Cyrus Paimon, Zekram Bael, and Arie Mammon during the disaster that followed the death of the Old Devil Kings during the stalemate of the Great War. While the Old Satan Faction, Extra Demon Clans, and even the 72 Pillars were busy trying to accumulate power for themselves, this system was created in order to cease the Civil War and to remove heavy bias that lingered in the air after the conclusion of the War. After Nicholas Satan took on the name of Great King, the system was completed and thus operations and funds were heavily spent on rebuilding the Underworld and aiding the bridged Nicholas had built with Heaven and with the Grigori; with Ajuka Astaroth creating both the evil pieces and brave saints to help repopulate both races and combining his power to create with Nicholas's immense demonic power to create a new Underworld for the Fallen Angels to claim as their own and thus creating boundary for Heaven, the Underworld, and Watcher (name given to second Underworld). The Grigori under Azazel however still use both their Underworld and Earth as bases of operations. The Three Super Devils of the New Satan Faction are Nicholas Satan, Saylena Beelzebub, and Ajuka Astaroth, however Ajuka is the only one who refused to become a King. Seven Great Kings Nicholas Satan Nicholas Satan rules as the Great King of the Underworld. He rules the domestic affairs alongside Caesar Lucifer however he mainly focuses on rulings of clans or families that don't involve the criminal courts, such as arranged marriages, possession over land, contracts, etc. An aloof, prideful, and childish king who mainly cares for his family and friends. He typically prefers to have these problems solved via fighting or Rating Games deciding that the strong should get what they want. However despite his personality because he has allied the three main factions under a ceasefire and stopped the Devil Civil War he has become known as a symbol of peace and will wear that title with pride and fulfill his work when he's in the mood to. His reason for being a Satan was because he thought it was cool. Caesar Lucifer Caesar Lucifer rules as the Second King of the Underworld who rules domestic affairs alongside Nicholas Satan however he focuses on the courts and upholding devil laws. Because of this he rules a army of knights that act as the Underworld police force known as the Kingsmen, who focus on bringing people to justice (criminals including stray devils) and having them face trials and sentencing. He is the only devil of the Great King who is originally from the Old Satan Faction, a serious, polite, and humble man who cares heavily for maintaining peace and uplifting the Underworld having been trained by Sun Wukong himself. He is considered the complete contrast to Nicholas as he takes his role very seriously and refuses to engages in behavior that would bring dishonor or shame to the Underworld. He takes a great deal of interest in the devil children of the Twilight Generation and hopes to see their rise to greatness. He became a Satan because he wanted to protect and uphold order in the Underworld. Saylena Beelzebub Saylena Beelzebub is the Chief Adviser of the Technology Department who rules with her husband Ajuka Astaroth in controlling the Rating Game system and Evil Pieces distribution, being the Satan who chooses promotees for high-class devil. A feisty, arrogant, and angry devil who Caesar Lucifer describes that due to her immense power she is the true heir for the name of Lucifer however she turned it down in order to work alongside her husband in his evil piece research. She cares and puts heavy emphasis on the power a devil possesses, stating that a devil without power or with natural talent is worthless, causing her ideals to clash with the other devils such as Caesar. However despite this belief she cares for the Underworld including her husband and son, who she believes is a problem child for both the Gremory and Astaroth Clan. She became a Satan because she wanted to protect the Underworld and help her husband with his evil piece system. Arie Mammon Arie Mammon is the oldest of all the Great Satans. He controls the economics affairs of the Underworld, dictating what the funds are used for, collection of taxes, and what areas to promote or expand. He was the devil who worked alongside Zekram Bael and Cyrus Paimon to create the new Seven Satan system, while he doesn't believe it to be perfect and realizes that it still holds some bias for the King Faction, he believes it to be better than the former system. While he cares about the other Great Satans he isn't ignorant to the problems Nicholas Satan and Saylena Beelzebub cause for him, due to their constant damages and lawsuits. He is noted to be the strongest physically of all the Great Satans and aided in the death of Ddraig by cutting off his wings, resulting in the loss of his arm which was destroyed by a combination of Ddraig's boosted dragon flames and several curses. He became a Satan to pay off his debt one day. Valencia Leviathan Valencia Leviathan is the devil put in charge of Foreign Affairs and as a result she works alongside her father, Ashton Orias, in maintaining contact with the Old Satan Faction, Extra Demon Clans, along with Heaven, the Grigori, and Demon World and as a result she is the head of the Underworld's Intelligence Agency known as Grimoire. While she is a battle maniac like her older brother, she is shown to be a more kind, patient, and humble individual who is the childhood friend of Ajuka Astaroth and Saylena Beelzebub, she takes her position as a Satan very seriously and even challenged Nicholas Satan for the position of Great Devil King on multiple occasions. She also possesses a very over protective personality that some view as over bearing calling her to be labeled a Helicopter parent by others and her daughter Dahlia Orias. She became a Satan to prove how strong she was. Rhea Asmodeus The most down-to-earth of all the Satans. She is in charge of the military forces and main fighting force of the Underworld and the second youngest of the Satans behind Nicholas Satan. A very calm young woman who looks for the solution with the least amount of effort. Despite being in charge of military affairs, she focuses mainly on solving situations in the most peaceful situation due to her distaste for confrontation and violence. Her main motivation for becoming a Satan was because she wanted to be more than just a Phenex devil and wanted to leave her own mark on the world. According to Caesar Lucifer, when she goes on vacation she leaves with her boyfriend and leaves her children at his door step. Nero Belphegor Nero Belphegor also known as the Mad Beast of the Underworld is a Satan who rules as Chancellor of the 72 Pillars, who acts as the manager in regards to handling dispute and controlling the clans. He is a very corrupt devil who merely became a Satan due to his loyalty to the Bael Clan and King Faction as a whole causing Arie Mammon and Caesar Lucifer to have some animosity towards him as the three oldest devils. His extreme loyalty to the King Faction is only rivaled by his pride and his immense demonic power which causes him to look down on high-class devils he considered inferior to himself. He is the younger brother of the Lord Bael and became a Satan due ironically (giving up the Bael name in the process) and solely to his loyalty to his family. Allies These are the list of allies that work under the Great Satans. Ajuka Astaroth The last of the three Super Devils of the New Satan faction who refused the offer to become a King and the Lord/Head of the Astaroth Clan. He is the creator of the evil pieces, which were created to repopulate the devil race and the creator of the Rating Game System to facilitate competition in the Underworld after the introduction of the evil piece system. He typically focuses on his research and working on improving his Rating Game system, typically acting as the manager who sets up the matches and handles scheduling of different games and events. Because of this he has been given the nickname of Devil Game Master. Despite not being a Devil King, he seems to be respected due to his immense power, his evil piece work, and his aid in defeating the Old Satan Faction during the Devil Civil War. He also seems to be friends with Nicholas Satan due to Nicholas enjoying playing games with him and respecting his strength and power as one of the two devils who can stand up to him. Ashton Orias A retired military general who originally served under the Original Asmodeus before becoming the queen of Caesar Lucifer and bridge between The Old Satan Faction and New Satan Faction, being the one who handles the dealings between the two factions. A powerful retired soldier and general who believes that a devil's reputation is a important thing. He has a pact with a magician from the Sinclair family, which is how Rebekah found Erik Sinclair at the initial start of the series. He is from the Dagon Family and as a result inherited their power of amplification. Factions These are the factions that work or live under the rule of the 7 Great Satans. While Nicholas Satan, the Great King of the Underworld, typically leaves it up to the other Satans to handle problems, they typically are allowed to follow their own set of rules and customs with the Great Satans only stepping in when problems arise. 72 Pillars The 72 Pillars is a term used to reference to the 33 Remaining Pure Blooded Devil Clan that live under the New Satan Faction. While there are still devils who possess blood of the 39 Remaining Clans they are considered extinct clans due to the fact that there are only a few pure blooded devils of these clans still alive (such as Arie Mammon who originates from the Bune Clan, being the grandson of the Original Bune) while the others have mix blood of either humans or any other race. These Remaining Clans are then split into 7 Different Factions known as King, Marquis, Prince, Duke, Count, Knights, and Presidents. Extra Demons While the Extra Demon Clans are allowed to live in peace away from the rule of the Seven Great Satans they must submit to the terms of the conclusion of the Great War and the current peace treaty put in place. While most of these clans choose to seclude themselves, some such as the Dagon Clan and Adramelech Clan still possess the power to live alongside the 72 Pillars however if a devil is of a clan who isn't part of this bunch and wants to take part in the 72 Pillars or New Devil Society they must give up their clan and become a "free devil". * Belphegor * Abbadon Old Satan Faction Similar to the Extra Demons, the Old Satan Faction is the term that refers to the Five Devil Families that share blood to Satan, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Leviathan. While the Satan Clan has chosen to seclude themselves in the Demon World in a city called Nemean, the other four clans have built their own cities, Areus, where they live together and focus on the rebuilding of their clans after the destruction caused by the Devil Civil War. Similar to Extra Demons, if a devil of the Old Satan Faction wishes to abandon tradition and join in the evil piece system they must give up their name and status among their clan to do so. According to Caesar Lucifer, this is even rarer than a Extra Demon leaving behind their families. Kingsmen The Kingsmen are a group of devils working under the Second Great King, they are typically referred to as police officers in the Underworld who focus on taking down internal enemies and maintaining domestic peace. There is some animosity towards Extra Demon Clans who view the Kingsmen as overbearing on their clans and showing heavy loyalty towards the 72 Pillars, due to the fact that most of the Kingsmen are from the 72 Pillars or citizens of their territories. Allies/Affiliations Heaven There seems to exist a peace treaty between Heaven and the Underworld due to Nicholas Satan's actions after the conclusion of the devil civil war, as a result while the two don't retain much communications with one another, they don't seem to fight, however exorcists and churches still hold onto their vendetta of purging evil spirits and souls. Because of the current peace treaty, Heaven was given access to the Brave Saint technology much earlier than in canon in order to repopulate the number of angels and heaven, similar to in the Underworld, the technology is limited to the angels who can receive them. Watcher also known as Underworld #2 is a dimension created by Ajuka Astaroth along with manipulating NIcholas's destructive demonic power, manipulating it so instead of destroying he could create a world. The Grigori retains even less communication or contact with the New Satan Faction and spend most of their time doing their job of collecting strong and powerful sacred gear uses and training them. Kansai Region Following his defeat and execution of the Old Satan Faction, Valencia Leviathan has made peace with the youkai who rules the Kansai Faction of Japan with her younger sister having a job under the current ruler. Due to his disinterest, Nicholas Satan hasn't interfered with Rebekah Orias's role and as such Rebekah has gained a considerable steady flow of income due to her role of hunting dangerous youkai and other criminals for the ruler of the region. Twilight Generation The Twilight Generation is a name given to the children born after the conclusion of the Great War and Devil Civil War (a reference to the light after the sun has settled). While this can apply to a wide range of children, this term is mainly used for high-class devil children born with special and immense power. Nicholas dream is for one of these children to become a powerful devil that can stand up to him or defeat him, which would give him a new challenge or mountain to climb. * Rebekah Orias * Dahlia Orias * Remiel Astaroth * Catrina Gremory * Sonia Bael * Cirrus Naberius * Nikolai Paimon * Ruval Phenex Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Dragons of the Apocalypse